


Shiver

by Neah_Cross



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neah_Cross/pseuds/Neah_Cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little character study thingy for Ruvik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**_Shiver_**  
  
I don't exist they say. I'm not real they say.  
But I never even considered that possibility. I'm real. Or better I was real.  
Now I'm just a horror story for their kids. Not even considered to be a real person at some point. Never knew that I was Ruben Victoriano.  
Maybe that's because I lost my humanity a long time ago. Back than I lost everything I loved. Back than I lost Laura.  
Laura, my beloved sister.  
Because of my father's faults! Because of those dumb farmers! Those people who set the barn on fire. Who scarred me for life. Who burned Laura alive. Who made me listen to her screams in agony and pain.  
Those screams. I never got rid of them. I never wanted to get rid of them. They are a part of me now. The fuel for my hatred. The power for my revenge.  
My family didn't understand. They didn't understand my need to get Laura back. My need to experiment. They locked me in the basement. I had become a shame for the house. I was disfigured.  
But then I met the doctor. Marcelo Jimenez did understand my needs. He got me all the things I needed. After I got my parents out of the way. All those I could experiment on. They were all mine to do with as I pleased.  
But then I finally got anywhere close to solve the mystery which tortured me. He betrayed me!  
He sold me off. To people who ran this stupid organization.  
They picked me apart piece by piece, bit by bit, layer by layer. Like I did with my test subjects. Until I was just a sample. Just my brain like all the others.  
They tried to keep me there but I created this world.  
You cannot keep me in here!  
All those connected to me never made it back to the real world. Expect this one child.  
Leslie Withers.  
He survived. He got out. STEM couldn't hold him in unlike me. He's the key! The key to my freedom.  
But than the others came. Sebastian 'Seb' Castellanos. Joseph Oda. Juli 'Kid' Kidman.  
They tried to destroy me. That detective. That Castellanos. He nearly killed me. He's dangerous but has a strong mind. Maybe he's compatible too? He has to be. Another key!  
But he's to strong willed. The poor Leslie is so much easier to manipulate.  
I will hunt you down once I'm out. All of you! All of you who thought they could lock me away.  
I will be your personal boogieman. Your worst enemy. Your nightmare come true.  
You better fear me cause I'm free now.  
I'm Ruvik!  
  
And I'm real again.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> See you around~  
> Neah


End file.
